monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ginrikuzuma/archive
=First Archive= ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cassandra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 00:05, June 7, 2012 c0var1ant In order to patch the game you need to unarchive the nscript.dat file. That file contains the actual script for the whole game. In order to do that you need to use special command line tools. Monster Girl Quest was written using the OnScripter engine. That means you need to use the OnScripter command line tools to unarchive the nscript.dat file. You can obtain the tools at http://unclemion.com/onscripter/releases/ .The zip file you want to download is http://unclemion.com/onscripter/pub/onscr/onscrtools-win32-20100915.zip .To edit the script you can use any text editor. I recommend you use Notepad++ which can be obtained here http://notepad-plus-plus.org/ . When you load the file make sure you change the text encoding to Encoding->Character Sets->Japanese->Shift-JIS. That will let you properly load the Japanese Kanji characters in the text file. Once you finish your edits, you need to re-archive the script file using the OnScripter Tools you downloaded. In order to make the whole patching process go by faster I wrote Batch files that put the relevant commands in for me, that way all I have to do is click on them to auto patch and test the game patch. I think I might do a video tutorial on this. If you're interested then subscribe to my youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/user/RaIToYaGaMiDeSu. C0var1ant (talk) 23:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Missing" folders The reason you can't find the bg, chara, voice folders is because they exist inside of the archived ARC .nsa files. Let me explain how the game uses it's resources. First, when you combine chapter 1 with chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest, there will be a total of five .nsa ARC files. ' ' These five files contain the three aforementioned folders, collectively. I used a program called Crage to unpack these ARC files. Once you unpack them, you will get 5 folders with the same name as the files you unpacked. Lets look inside the "arc" folder. The first ARC .nsa file contains all the resources used in chapter 1 of Monster girl quest. If you look inside the "arc" folder you will discover the bg, chara and, voice folder that were "missing." If you check the bg folder you will find what you expect, it's full of the game's backgrounds in BMP format. So basically the reason you're confused as to the location of these folders is because they are placed inside of the arc files. The other stuff was left in open folders like the background music. C0var1ant (talk) 02:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:CG Erros I'm doing all of it by myself. As for the erros you showed me, the engine used by Monster Girl Quest is VERY picky about how the BMP images are encoded. I have this problem using Photoshop CS5. I found that another program called Paint.NET encodes the BMP images in a way that the game engine likes. That's what I use to generate the images. You can obtain Paint.NET here: http://www.getpaint.net/ C0var1ant (talk) 04:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Permission Saw your post on ALAKTORN's page and I can already say you that you do NOT need permission to post a page first, BUT you might want to think about the following things: * Is the page you want to add part of the official game or translation (in your case no, so look at the next points) * Is it going to be an good well filled page, even if you leave out any pictures and without making text long on purpose. If not, post in on the Side Stories page, or in a blog as they are even more free for what to (not) post. If you make a blog, think about linking it from the Side Stories page. ** Images are allowed however in the final product as long as they are not 18+ (or edited to be that way, mostly be obscuring genitals and nipples). * Is the item the page is about "presentable". Meaning that if it is just a alpha / beta with say only the first 3 monsters done, then keep it to a Side Story / blog post for now. Hope this helps, and if ALAKTORN has anything to add, feel free =P FurRiffic (Talk) 18:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Not capable of changing the header myself but I think I did leave a change request. Also I edited some of the content / layout of the page. If you try to edit the page now you will get forced into source (code) mode, because the layout of the page was quite badly messed up in there. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) SEALED What age you want heinrich to be? Safin117 (talk) 12:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Well i agree that he cant be an bearly walking old man who cant remeber what he was doing yesterday,and i think he should be 30 years old.But still i dont see him as some kind of a hero from behind the corner,there is something about his name what makes me imagine him as a noble looking knight in a full body armor,and with a big ass sword with a middle lenght hair and maybe a short beard.Unfortunately im not really good at drawing things,so what i can do for you is that i can try to search for some pictures or drawings which fits my imagination,if you want of courseSafin117 (talk) 13:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok so maybe i will be able to make it easier,i think i got someone who can make a drawing for us,if so you wont have to ask for permissionSafin117 (talk) 14:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Facebook Oh? What's it about? Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) WOTG References It's okay to reference my stuff, you don't need to ask me permission. c0var1ant 21:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok you will have a picture of heinrich as we agreed but unfortunately you have to wait till a next week for that,sorry for making you wait sorry forgot about a signature...Safin117 (talk) 17:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) hi about your side story on sealed you said you needed some art. i am not sure if i can help you with exactly what you need but i am willing to help (i really want to see the next chapters lol ) anyways check out my deviant art at kiomaru1.deviantart.com hii i am willing to help =D i want to see the next chapter !!!! hey there i did the background cleanup and enrich . for the cityless back ground , i kind of did a more sinister like version (the story is going on in a sealed prison after all lol ) but if you dont like it there is still the non twiked (without city ) version for enrich i did a buch of expression . so if you feel like using them go on you can get it at http://www.mediafire.com/?1jboit5cjqznl7e . hope you like it Kiomaru1 (talk) 23:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) C-c-collaboration! Oh man! Ohmanohman! You have no idea how thrilled I would be at a reference in Sealed! This pretty much made my evening. In return; mind if I reference Sealed in Flowers of Coal? I imagine that by the time frame, Holst is pretty much dried bones and dust now, given that he was buried in Rhetorical Rust; though Chrome may have kept a few favorite souveneirs from him... And given where everyone is, it's possible that Chrome/dark magic/etc brought him back somehow? His body may just be ash, but then again she has been working with ghosts after all! Feel free to go crazy though, as I'm cool with pretty much anything you decide to do. If you want me to help out, just let me know and I'd be glad to be of assistance in pretty much anyway. I've had a few ideas for 'creature' designs that won't be making it into my stories, but might be lurking in the background of the Labyrinth... OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:03, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Labyrinth Hijinks ---- Thank you - I like this feeling of cross-universe work that's been going on recently. Makes me feel more productive, if that makes any sense? Don't worry - we're in no rush, especially as I'm going to be nightmarishly busy until about the eighteenth at the earliest, and I'm sure it'll be a bit until Chapter 4. Just check back in with me whenever you want to crank out some work together and we'll work something out. I did manage to get a copy of your excel flowchart before your mediafire gave me that odd error and it looks good, especially w/your plot branches. Maybe Luka fights 'waves' of Chromes' experiments from other areas brought in as Labyrinth patrols? If you get that wave function working, each fight could be comparitively low-hp, but wear Luka down with every encounter. And here's what I'd see Chrome doing in each case (at the moment): 1) Chrome is bitter and nursing a grudge from an embarrassing defeat. I think she is kind of prideful, so being able to attack a lone, possibly tired from zombie battlin' Luka? Just up her alley. This route shouldn't give the player too much, since in it Luka kind of made the mistake of not trying to talk things out... It should be a tough fight that follows the general rule of Chrome battles - high damage, nasty attacks, and kind of embarrasingly low HP. Maybe she's draining the Labyrinth of some of its magical power? Anyway, this path doesn't yield much information. 2) After finding every single lost Kitsune - this scenario sounds like it could be hilarious, and you could also have some genuinely scary scenes like the original Haunted Mansions in MGQ Part 1 - Chrome confronts Luka, ready to fight!... And quickly backs down when she realizes she is hilariously outnumbered. Given that she is a fairly logical being who acts courteous in the face of bad odds, she's willing to talk and have a dialogue, perhaps revealing some information (false information? Maybe she could try to purpousely mislead the party - or better yet, give them a hint about something to come, but not know the *whole* truth?) - and as soon as she sees her chance runs/opens up a portal/gets swept away by an underground river because she's tiny. I will not lie, I like the last option best. XD Anyway - loving the idea of the two paths right now! Feel free to get back to me with more ideas and stuff now, or whenever convenient. OldSlashFriend (talk) 08:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sealed Hi I have a little question to ask. When you start a new game with your game, is it suppose to start me all the way from the beginning or am I suppose to be in a different location? I followed the directions in your read me and I got the Sealed Title screen, but when I clicked new game I started all the way back to the dream sequence with Ilias.DJexe (talk) 12:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I got it. Thanks.DJexe (talk) 14:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Ran into another problem. An error showed up when I was about to fight the Alrune in Undine's Prison.DJexe (talk) 16:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you again, but when I replaced the nscript the game won't load.DJexe (talk) 18:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Everything worked out ok. I got to the 2 vampire fights at the end of Chapter 2 with no problems.DJexe (talk) 05:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Got a little situation here. When I use Hyper Undine, a few lines will show up and then an error pops up.DJexe (talk) 13:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- =Second Archive= ---- LET THE SCROLLING COMMENCE! Hi Ginrukuzuma no, further even further almost there there done scrolling, well done FurRiffic (Talk) 07:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Just a joke about your comment up there, sorry :S Party System Two things make the party system hard to explain. #The whole engine is still not finished and the mechanics for battle and parties is still changing a lot. # Me describing the party system is pointless because of reason 1. Since, I'm the guy making the engine, you could always feature request party/battle features, I'll implement them. Also, I'll be positng a torrent (I know you hate them, but it's the only way I'm going to distribute large files from now on, no thanks to media fire) for the new version of the engine. I don't know if it's a good idea right now to make a side story on my engine because you'll be stuck on a version that won't run on the final version, and you'll probably end up having bugs. Alternatively, you can be a pioneer and be the first person to have side story on this engine. I could help you get started and tell you what bits of code you need to change, also you would be in a unique position to ask for features specific to your side story. It's entirely possible for a side story to have custom game machanics. If you are in a rush though, maybe you might want to stick to your original plan, but FUCK I'm not sure how you're going to pull off something crazy like that with the old engine? There's a reason I gave up in frustration, and thought I would be easeir to just write my own engine.....and for the most part it is. But like I said, my engine is still not ready for prime time yet, but you're welcome to download the torrent I'm going to post for the latest version sometime today. Decide then. C0var1ant (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Wave fights Anything is possible.....I just have to play further enough into your patch to know what a wave fight is..........or you could explain it to me now? C0var1ant (talk) 21:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) LOL, Feature Request Done XD!!! I think the who battle system qualifies as a giant wave fight, because that is exactly how it all works on my engine. Remeber, that I mentioned that I implemented that feature because I heard you wanted to do something like that in the comment section of Sealed a while ago. If you had played my demo, you would also have noticed that it works like you described. You can also modify any stat of the party members at any time during the game. C0var1ant (talk) 21:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Lumine I'm not quite sure how you will use her, but just remember that Lumine is both good and evil. She has a soft spot for Luka, but she is suppossed to be a major bitch to everyone one else. https://dl.dropbox.com/u/35467236/Lumine_1.png C0var1ant (talk) 18:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Saw you call for help :S If you still can't comment now try the following: *Log out, close browser (completely, not just one window/tab), reopen and log back in. *Try both commenting on the full page and as a reply to someone. *Press control + F5 (forced refresh, clears the cache) *Try making a comment while logged out (don't have to say it is you as we can else link your name to your ip :S) *Try using a different browser or incognito mode if you don't use that already. If none of this works report back here and I'll try to find something else to help. P.S. nice image :P But it is a bit to large and clips the page :S Editing Problem I had a same problem last night you can just use another browser,or just like me another pc ;D Unfortunately it seems i still cant post a comments for a same reason even on another pc and with a different browser something wierd is going on Safin117 (talk) 10:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just heading out again - - But when I get back from working, expect a doozy of an e-mail! There's only one thing I think'll really need your help, and that's the 'horde' - I'm planning it to basically be like the zombie fight (literally with names just rechanged from the haunted mansion and stats upgraded) and with a turn-timer before horde_death. That being said, maybe I'll have a brainstorm at work and even include a (not necessarily guaranteed to work, but) version. Also improved a few things, I think!OldSlashFriend (talk) 22:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ~Party Planning~ All right! I'm back, I'm full of piss n' vinegar, and I need a strong cup of the blackest most tar-like coffee known to humanity. Also a cigarette. Let's talk some plans, I'll get that coffee, see if I can't get the zombie battle fixed, and I'll send you chapter 5! But first, parties. Having it be one-member-down = a total wipe sounds good. I think the rationale can be something to the effect of 'the Kitsune are sharing mana, so one of them going down really hurts the others (somehow) and Luka is 'destined' or something.' Maybe have a certain other hero pop up and tell the audience not to think about it too much? Waha. if %turn = is going to be my best friend, I can tell. OldSlashFriend (talk) 02:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you know where you can actually download the 3rd part of cecils adventure? I must have it, even if it's untranslated. 09:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Anon - Hey, Gin. Feel better. I know my advice list is pretty spartan - if you have access to an internet cafe or something like that, you can always send me an e-mail, especially if you need someone to comiserate with. I remember feeling paralyzed when my computer went down about... Ah, that was three years ago, I think. It was like someone had chopped off one of my arms, and the inky-black fluid I call blood was spilling forth. Heh. Take the time and use it to treat yourself right. Until then, take care. OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Piracy Have you not read anything we’ve been saying about piracy? You can’t add download links to commercial games.--ALAKTORN (talk) 05:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,Gin.I have an account,just forgot the password. Fine,how`s this? Adminship In a conversation with Juni221 we, among other things, talked about SlurredStaccato being offline for a very long time now and also about possibly replacing him. We came to the conclusion that there would probably be 3 candidates for this position; you (Ginrikuzuma), Safin117 and myself (FurRiffic). Before we let the wiki members and admins vote we would like to ask you if you even WANT to be an admin, and have their privileges, duties, and responsibilities. Also know that nothing is set in stone yet and even if you want and "win", Juni221 still has the final say about it. If anyone else reads this and would like to apply to, please say so on MY talk page and we will take it in consideration (please also state why you think you should be admin, even though we didn't see you in the first place. FurRiffic (Talk) 18:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your questions: Q. How was I chosen? A. That was a combination of a few things: *Have you been active *Have you been making good and long edits, that did not get reverted (or not many at least) *Have you been noticeable in a good way, correct with other wikia users and taking care with the layout when editing a page (source mode etc.) Q. What are the duties of admins? A. As you said, making sure that no content breaks the Terms of Use (that's how they call it here), but also (and I'm not even sure this is the full list) * Welcoming people to the wiki and helping them out with questions (especially about the wiki(a) itself, not only about the game) * Regulating and / or banning users / IP's if they are trolling / spamming / making a mess * (Un)locking articles if they should be protected (for example, we don't want just anyone to be able to edit the front page so we locked that for IP's / new users). * Editing Media-wiki pages (special pages with .js code that can edit / impact the entire wiki) * Discussing large scale edits (for example, one of my first big projects here was the previous / next links in the char info-box) * Deleting unneeded / unwanted pages / comments. Hope this helps you with your questions. FurRiffic (Talk) 05:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, I'll be making a blog-post for it shortly. Also let's just say you learn from your mistakes :) FurRiffic (Talk) 14:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- =Third Archive= ----